


Football Love.

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a popular football/soccer player in his school. Zayn is his bestfriend to everyone's eyes, his boyfriend to Niall's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad but it was a quick idea and I wrote it fast. I hope you'll still enjoy it. And just so you'll know, by football I mean the British version of football (soccer) and not the American. We call it football as well where I live so I just went on with that. Hope you'll like it :) xx

Zayn sat down on the bleachers, his English book in his hands as he waited for the training to end as he was doing his homework. Occasionally he looked up, putting thumbs up at his friend when he was looking at him, then concentrating back on his book. He did that every Wednesday and Friday evening after school. On Wednesday he would wait for him in outside the school gates until he’ll reach him and they’ll walk home together. On Friday, his friend makes him go down to the ground when everyone is gone and make him play with him and then they shower in the Gym’s shower room and head to Zayn’s house. 

That day was Friday. Zayn looked at the time on his watch ‘7:55’. He closed his book and placed it in his bag knowing that practice would be over at 8:00 and he will soon be called down to the ground. Everyone began packing to leave and when the rest of the team was gone he saw a pale skin, with shiny blond hair and deep blue eyes waiving him over. Zayn smiled, picking his bag and he walked down. 

“You were great today babe,” he said just before his was attacked on the lips by his blond ‘friend’. “You were barely looking over Zee,” he teased and Zayn rolled his eyes, “still, I’m sure you were great.” The blond boy smiled and kissed him again, “I noticed you reading. You looked so into it. What were you reading?” “Heart of the Matter, by Graham Greene.” The blond boy frowned, “that book is depressing Zee. All you read about is death and suicide. And it’s so heavy.” Zayn shrugged, “I still like it.” “You like me more though right?” Zayn chuckled and pecked his lips, “I like the book, but I love you Ni.” 

The boy grinned as he pulled Zayn in the middle of the field. “I don’t know why you want to teach me football so badly Niall,” Zayn said following him. “So someday I’ll get to see that fine ass in the football gear.” Zayn rolled his eyes and laughed at him, “wouldn’t you be jealous of the others looking at me as well?” Niall shrugged, “they can look as much as they want. You’re still mine.”

After thirty minutes of hard training for Zayn, he dropped down on the grass with a long sigh, sweat dripping off his forehead and his clothes. Niall smiled and approached him lying down next to him, “you will come tomorrow yea?” he asked him and Zayn nodded, “of course I will. I’ll be in my usual seat cheering for you.” Niall took his hand gently, “I want you to sit at the lower seats, in the first row if possible tomorrow.” Zayn looked at him confused, “why?” “Cause I want to give you something.” 

Zayn’s frown deepened even more, “which is?” Niall sighed and turned on his side to look at Zayn, “I want to give you my jersey.” “Y-Your j-jersey? But Niall isn’t that going to make it somehow, official? Your dad is going to be here tomorrow.” “I know, and that’s why I want to give it to you tomorrow. I want the team to stop nagging about me never giving my jersey to anyone and leaving half of the cheerleading team disappointed and I want my dad to stop nagging about wanting to see or meet who this special person in my life is.” “Are you sure though? I mean, you’re Niall, captain of the football team, most wanted guy in the school and the best football player in the last ten years. I’m just, me.” “You missed something about it Zee,” Niall said, “I’m your boyfriend and you’re mine. And I want them to know that. I’m tired of the girls trying to look silly to get with me and trying to friend me just so they’ll have a chance. I’m yours and you’re mine and I want the whole world to know how much I love you.”

Zayn was a deep shape of red by the time Niall finished and he had a huge silly grin on his face that he couldn’t just get rid of, “okay then. I’d love not to hide in the locker rooms or the bathrooms anymore just to kiss you.” “We’ll hide there for something else now,” Niall said winking at him and Zayn laughed. 

“Let’s go shower now,” Niall said getting up. Zayn followed him and they walked slowly, holding hands with their fingers intertwined with each other as they made it to the showers. 

Zayn began taking off his clothes and Niall did the same, stopping after removing his shirt, “I’ll go get the shower gel and towels,” he said and Zayn nodded. He stripped off completely, turning on the water and testing it before he got under it. He closed his eyes tilting his head from side to side so his whole body could get covered in water. 

It had been for about five minutes since Niall left and Zayn was getting distracted with the fresh feeling of the cool water hitting his face that he didn’t take any notice of how long Niall was taking. From behind him, Niall walked to him slowly, careful to make no sound until he reached Zayn and forcefully placed his hands on his shoulder. Zayn jumped at the feeling but soon relaxed in Niall’s arms. Niall moved his hands to Zayn’s chest as he kissed on his neck slowly. With his eyes still closed, Zayn turned around to face Niall. Niall leaned down kissing him right away and Zayn responded with an equally passionate kiss. 

Niall pulled on Zayn’s bottom lip, sucking on it until Zayn gave him access to his mouth and Niall slipped his tongue in quickly. They moved their tongues together, Niall being more forceful and dominant in his moves while Zayn was sweeter and gentler. Niall’s hand travelled all over Zayn’s body, feeling every curve he had in his body until he reached to his ass. Grabbing it made Zayn moan in his mouth and Niall smirked kissing him harder. 

He pulled away just to attach his lips to Zayn’s jaw line. It was perfect and Niall simply loved to mark it his own even though the mark had to be hidden from everyone’s eyes. But Niall knew he didn’t need to mark Zayn with anything to make him his own. He continued down Zayn’s neck, leaving light marks all over his neck as well. Zayn had his eyes still closed, tilting his head from side to side to give Niall full access to his neck.

Niall’s hands were massaging Zayn’s ass, spreading his cheeks and teasing him, making Zayn whine in the need for more. Niall chuckled as the sounds Zayn was making and he decided it was enough of his teasing. He turned Zayn around, pressing him onto the shower wall as he kissed the back of his neck. “Are you ready babe? Do you want me?” Niall whispered in his ear. Zayn nodded eagerly, “yes Niall, please.” 

Niall smiled, using the water from the shower as a lube as he opened Zayn up with his fingers. When Zayn did nothing but beg for more, Niall pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at his entrance, slowly sliding inside him giving Zayn enough time to adjust around him. When he got the confirmation from Zayn, Niall began moving slowly inside him, enjoying Zayn’s moans and the way his hands were turned back to hold him from behind his neck. 

The moves became faster and harder as Zayn practically lost all self control over his voice and his own actions as he was screaming loudly, his hands moving everywhere he could reach on Niall’s body. Zayn was the first to release over the shower wall, Niall following shortly after as he filled Zayn up. 

He pulled out of him, Zayn turned around and they kissed lazily until the water turned really cold and they showered quickly jumping out. 

The evening after, Zayn was in the first row, jumping and cheering over the victory of his boyfriend against their most difficult team. Niall was surrounded by the cheerleaders hoping that one of them would get to have his jersey. Niall ignored them and moved past them, calling Zayn down and Zayn hopped to the ground happily wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck. “Well done Ni that was incredible.” Niall smiled and he picked up his jersey from the benches and handed it to Zayn who took it with a wide smile on his face. 

There were a few gasps, a few awes and they could also hear the heart breaks but they ignored it. “I love you babe,” Niall said. “I love you too,” and they kissed softly before they took each other’s hand, Zayn with Niall’s jersey ‘Horan 10’ and they walked inside together.


End file.
